


不请自来

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao
Kudos: 26





	1. 【上-K side】

*是个破镜重圆

1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
堂本光一怎么也没有想到自己的前男友会在大晚上出现在家门口。时隔十个月。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“唔……事情是这样的，我回家路上被黑道截住了，因为要勒索我，所以我对他们恶语相加，”跟自己同姓的男人举起胳膊凑到面前来，用很无辜的表情看着自己，“他们很生气说不会放过我的，然后我受伤了。”  
  
他撑着门没打算让人进来，面前毛茸茸的手臂上有一片泛着红的擦伤，虽然一如既往地让人心揪了一下，却觉得这派程词太随便了点。  
  
“…黑道，就对着你的手臂来了一下？”  
“很可怕呢，然后我就逃啊，一边逃一边想着啊光一家不就在附近吗，就来避难了！”  
  
堂本光一沉默了片刻。  
  
“认真的？你觉得我会信？”

  
面前这副漂亮面孔已经三十多岁了，说出来的话比国小学生还不可信，此刻被怀疑着还面不改色继续跟自己拉锯战：“当然是真的了，对方有五六个人呢，就在阴森的小巷子里堵着我。”  
  
“…真亏你能跑出来。”

“可是还在身后追喔，所以真的得找个地方避一避风头才行！”  
  
越盯得久就越加烦躁，堂本光一揉了揉头发，决心让视线穿过那双黑漆漆的眼睛看向后面的墙壁，不着痕迹地捏紧了手。  
  
“——啊！”而堂本刚更加瞪大了眼睛，响亮地拍了一下手，“而且啊是这样的，我刚才和朋友吃饭来着，让对方帮我放一下钱包，结果走了好久才想起钱包在他那里——你知道的吧，我的钥匙串也在钱包上，所以完全回不了家了！”  
  
“打电话给他。”  
  
“手机也在他那里。”

“我借给你手机。”

“…不记得号码了。”  
  
  
……这人到底在搞什么。  
  
  
“真的很痛诶，”又像什么事都没有一样撇了撇嘴，“会不会感染啊。”  
  
“你这点小伤——”他皱着眉说到一半，对面竟然故意做出委屈的样子，低头看了一眼手臂上的伤，眼角耷拉着。  
  
“……怎么会感染。”语气不自觉地放软了一点，又因此火上加火。

看似找不出破绽却从根本上毫无章法，不是气这张脸怎么又出现在自己面前，是气这张脸说出来的话，丝毫不给让他自欺欺人的合理性。

  
抬头看了一眼安静的走廊，有些湿漉漉的气息，或许现在还没有下雨，但或许等一会儿，虽然不知道要等多久，或许就会下。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
如果堂本刚是什么黑道的混混，那么被人半路截住倒是合情合理的故事，但堂本刚这人与黑道二字相去甚远，是拉小提琴的；会出现在自己家门口，那就意味着几个月前的交响乐团合作巡演已经结束了，意味着堂本刚也许是来嘲讽自己的。  
  
  
  
“我说我没有带钱，说那我去ATM取好了，然后他们就带着我去附近的ATM，然后我就趁机跑掉——”

  
坐在沙发上给堂本刚涂上酒精贴上大号创口贴，期间对方就喋喋不休讲述如何被人勒索，天花乱坠又乱七八糟，偶尔还前后冲突，几乎可以确定是看电视剧太多结合起来的谎话。一边生龙活虎的，一边棉签挨到皮肤就倒吸一口气，搞定后堂本光一抬起头看，那双眼睛变得湿漉漉的，也不知道因为疼还是什么。  
  
“……你到底怎么搞的？”  
  
“…都说是被人截住了！”堂本刚仍然仰着下巴撇着嘴，他又盯着人看了一会儿，有些乏力地收拾起桌上的瓶瓶罐罐：“算了，你的手可娇贵了，不管是怎么搞的都小心点。”

“喂喂，你不相信我吗！”  
  
  
他没想太多，或者说逼自己不去想太多。一股脑的把东西往柜子里塞，哐啷，瓶子倒在里面。扶起来放好了，烦躁地关上柜子。  
  


…事实上他想念堂本刚。

他想念堂本刚，且与堂本刚的分手方式是曾经最厌恶的一种。自己一直觉得分手便要好聚好散，你走你的阳关道我过我的独木桥，句号就是句号，没有藕断丝连的遗留情绪，可十个月前他和堂本刚最后的对话是摔门与摔门，堂本刚先进了卧室，自己离开时也没有控制住力道。  
  
虽然是没有结尾的对话，但如果非要讲摔门前说了什么，那就是“不如分手好了既然你觉得你忍受不了”和“如果你想分手就分手吧”。再之前，是渐行渐远的忙碌和见面时也疲惫不堪的拉扯，之后堂本刚就提着箱子满世界的跑，顺理成章地结束了关系。  
  
  


  
最不应该的就是一时冲动，但有时候不是冲动劲过去后问题就能迎刃而解的。  
  
  


  
“……所以，怎么样？”堂本光一去厨房那边倒了两杯水，试图不去做难堪的一方，用面不改色迎击面不改色。  
  
“什么怎么样。”  
  
“那个什么洛杉矶的乐团。”  
  
“是芝加哥。”  
  
“……嗯，就那个，怎么样。”  
  
“挺顺利的。”

“挺顺利的？”

“嗯，他们很喜欢我呢，”回头正好看见堂本刚无所谓似的耸肩，且又像以前那样脱鞋上了沙发，就拖着尾音对自己说，“呐，让我借宿一晚好不好——”  
  
  
  


  
  
3.  
  
  
  


  
“你到底在搞什么？！”  
  
  


如果不是过分地了解这个人，大概会以为是巡演过程中被撞坏脑子失忆。堂本光一气急败坏地看着堂本刚，觉得十个月明明应该是很长的时间。  
  
“欸，可是你看现在都好晚…”  
  
端着两个水杯回到客厅，沙发上的人翻了个身面朝下躺下：“我睡沙发就好，他们现在肯定还在外面堵着我呢，一下去大概就会被大卸八块，你不愿意看到我被大卸八块吧。”  
  
又是黑道，到底要坚持这个设定多久。他重重搁下杯子，喝了一口自己杯子里的水，从变狭窄的视野里看过去，看到的却总是十个月的短暂一面。除了头发长到肩膀以外并没有时间的刻痕，且就连头发长度的变化也是自己十分习惯的，除了熟悉就还是熟悉。  
  


但总归他们还是分手了。  


  
“……别一副若无其事的样子行不行，”放下水杯后堂本光一轻声说着，对方太过于悠闲的样子让他又开始怀疑自己失忆，“我们都分手了，分手就是分手。”  
  
“……嗯，”面前的人不动声色了两秒，撑着腮帮子点了点头，“我们分手了。”

始料未及的普通应对，他只被分手二字来回刺了两遍，自损八百。

  
“如果你是来清算后续的，”于是又清了清嗓子，“很好，我早就想找你清算了，我好像还有件衣服放在你那边，蓝色的外套。”  
  
“…嗯，在我这。”  
  
“日用品什么的，都该处理掉。”

没接话，堂本刚稍稍垂了垂眼睛，睫毛轻轻抖动了一下，一瞬间看不见眼里的漆黑。  
  
“送过的别的也就算了，那个被导购忽悠买的的沙漏，”想了会儿才又说，“那个刻着永远的，既然都分手了留着没意思，要么还给我，要么也扔了吧。”  
  
  
……所以就说永远什么的太蠢了，买的时候就这么觉得。堂本光一觉得空气又变湿了一点，像漂浮在灯下连成一串的肥皂泡，一个个的炸开，淋下来细密的水汽。  
  
  
…至少这回和平地做个了结，然而他静下来的心很快就被堂本刚打破了，对方仍然以原本的姿势趴着地一动不动，嘴唇张开又合上，最后直勾勾盯着自己说：“那个被我摔碎了。”  
  
  
  
“——哈？！”  
  
还和平什么，堂本光一立刻又火冒三丈：“你不至于吧？拿东西出气会不会太幼稚了一点？”  
  
  
真是够了，大晚上地过来果然是来给自己找气受的。  
  
  
“……我没有拿它出气，”堂本刚轻描淡写地别开了头，“总之今天让我住下吧。”  
  
“没得商量，没有给你用你的东西，全都扔掉了！”  
  
他口不择言地撒了谎后，堂本刚只是稍微起了起身，从桌上拿起来杯子，重新看向自己。  
  
“……”  
  
“这不是还在吗。”恶魔般的前男友沿着杯子轻轻吹了吹，陶瓷杯缺了一个小口，是先前不小心磕在洗手池上弄的。此时那跟手里杯子成对的花纹正好朝着自己，替喝着水的原主人完成了率先一步的嘲笑。  
  
  


  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
  
  
就如同人们常说——在结束时总会想起开始。这十个月里他总是翻来覆去地想到第一次交谈的场景，那是在朋友的朋友开的酒吧，双方的交友圈恰巧重叠起来。堂本刚也是看在朋友的面子上偶尔去那里演奏，那天晚上他几乎就没从台上移开过眼。那个会开心得翘起脚情不自禁笑起来的男人，笑容就像旋转的五彩灯一样令人炫目。  
  
  
“光一先生很有眼光呢，”老板见自己目不转睛便说，“刚先生是日本很厉害的交响团里的小提琴手，果然跟一般的天壤之别吧？”

“刚先生？”

“嗯，说起来你们还是同姓。”

  
那之后他常常去酒吧光顾，是打听好了拉小提琴的男人会在的日期。堂本刚总是把头发在脑后挽成结，选曲似乎很随意，并不如自己所想的那般总是古典乐曲，有时玩乐般的改编流行歌曲，改编得太过分时会偷偷地扬起嘴角笑。  
  
  
  
“听说你是新妻的朋友？”有一天演出结束后堂本刚意外地与自己搭话了，就往身边的高脚凳上一坐，头发散开来搭在肩上，遮着圆润漂亮的下颌。  
  
“啊……不是，是朋友的朋友，最开始是被带着来的。”  
对方随便点了一杯饮料，不是酒：“我叫堂本刚。”  
  
“嗯，我知道…”他规规矩矩地自我介绍，“我叫堂本光一。”  
  
于是堂本刚笑了。

“…我也知道。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
不会用一见钟情来形容自己和堂本刚，因为这是太浅的形容词。他一直觉得与堂本刚就像南北两极磁铁，从头到尾都能契合起来，无关认识的时间长短，遇见便是遇见。

他们谈了三年的恋爱，按一贯的时间来讲不长也不短，但如果没有那样的冲突就好像一辈子也不会腻，每一次的接吻都是新的接吻。他爱屋及乌地喜欢上小提琴，觉得木头雕刻的线条都无比色气。有时候好像很了对方，有时候却正好相反。他爱堂本刚捉摸不透的这一点，像一本即便读不懂某些字句也百看不厌的书，他很爱这一点，甚至不愿意加上曾经二字。

  
但总归还是，分手了。  
  


  
  
  
“这回有去纽约哦，你最喜欢纽约了吧，”前男友自很早前就在一旁滔滔不绝了，但凡自己表现出不满的情绪就装作浑然不觉，“乐团的人还约着一起去百老汇，叫什么来着……听说有获奖的，改编自希腊神话——”  
  
“你到底洗不洗澡。”他丝毫没有听这些话的心情，仍然不知道对方究竟想做什么。  
  
“洗啊，我这不就是在往浴室走嘛。”  
  
“你五分钟前就在往浴室走了。”  
  
“但我在讲话。”  
  
“那就麻烦你不要讲话。”

即便说着难听的话，堂本刚也只是抱着睡衣看了自己一眼，停止讲话的时候便全然没有了精神百倍的无赖劲，仍然还是分别时的模样，是些许困顿与怠倦，是没有蓝图的欲言又止。

而堂本光一渐渐的不会留给这种表情等待的时间了，因为没有结果。同样不明白对方为什么要这样跟自己扯皮，看着人终于进了浴室才烦躁地坐回电脑前，屏幕里是先前做到一半被打断的表格。像分不清的打情骂俏和针锋相对，从前也会有类似的对话，不过现在只是束手无策才让人留下来，规划好的对话数量该少而又少才对。他慢慢地扶上额头，又飞快地松开，无法不去想分手时的情形，那两次摔门声像复刻的录音带。

一个人呆了一会儿后，再次安静了下来，思绪就像放空一样随着夜色一点一点地渐入深处。不一会儿浴室里响起水声，堂本光一接着弄了会儿工作的事，算着差不多的时间就把气垫床拖出来铺好，一边铺一边憋闷地慌。想着自然自然就从消毒柜里拿出来的情侣杯，想着对方为什么要胡搅蛮缠地对待自己，想着触发起分歧的开端就是此次巡演……他捉摸不透堂本刚今晚的行径，但至少在了解的层面上他猜出，堂本刚已经收到了录取邀请。  
  
他想见堂本刚吗。当然想，一直很想，但是真的见到后发生的一切又让人觉得……只有迷茫与不解。那些偶尔想复合的念头只是念头而已，原来重要的还是堂本刚说什么做什么，就像直截了当地告诉自己「摔碎了」一样，一边插科打诨一边毫不留情。

而接受邀请的话，堂本刚就该离开日本了。  
  
  


  
  
6.  
  
  
  
  


洗澡的水声比以往要长。  
  
  


  
  
“光一。”  
  
水流声停下来后前男友在里面普通地喊自己的名字，他答应着疲惫地起身，站在门口问怎么了。  
  
“这是你的浴巾吗？”  
  
隐隐绰绰的声音从里面传出来，他往墙壁上靠了靠，低声说：“你以前用的那个我闻着没有洗衣液的味道，不放心，就拿了我自己的干净浴巾。”  
  
咔嚓一声门被扭开，和出来的人撞了个四目相对，热气涌了出来。他闻到自己用的沐浴露味道，这股味道常常都缠绕在堂本刚身上，像某种标记。

堂本光一猛然发现自己是怔住了，连忙抱着手臂往旁边让，感觉动作有些笨拙：“…这个好像才用过一两次，别担心。”  
  
对方只是摇了摇头：“不是这个意思。”拿浴巾擦了擦沾水的发梢，T恤下露出刚才贴的创口贴，于是他又想起那段让人心里生火的黑道故事，再次笨拙地站直起来：“气垫床拖出来了，你自己看要睡哪儿吧。”  
  
“你呢？你现在睡吗？”那目光却直直地追着自己。  
  
绕过去拿对方换下来的衣服，有些发慌地犹豫要不要往洗衣机扔，一边说着自己还有事要做，一边茫然了片刻，堂本刚转身接过衣服轻声说：“不用洗了，我明天一早就走。”

“…噢。”  
  
“…我就睡客厅吧，”对方又无所谓地耸耸肩：“我喜欢大点的地方。”  
  
跟着人往外走，他没忍住皱眉：“睡客厅？”

“嗯。”

着眼处后脑勺的发梢还有些湿湿的，耷拉在肩头比平常更卷曲，好像湿气都揉了进去。“……你到底在搞什么？”堂本光一扶住了墙壁。

“什么想干嘛，说了来避难的。”

“今天不是工作日吗？是巡演结束就不用排练了吗？你以前不是…一点时间都很难抽出来吗？”问着问着声音差点抖了一下，而堂本刚跑到了气垫床旁边，弯腰下去又开始装聋作哑，拖着垫子往客厅拉，摆摆弄弄放到合适的位置才起身来拍拍手：“因为被黑道截住了啊，都说了多少遍，嗯，明天也是要排练的。”

“……我们已经分手了。”

“我知道，不用你一直强调。”

这人真的知道吗，分了手吵了架的人还跑过来把这当成避难所——说到底避难也肯定是假的，跑过来满嘴谎话的扰乱秩序，真的是一点也不知道。

  
“……那你去卧室睡，我打字会吵到你的，还有屏幕很亮。”他又说。  
  
…当然不可能是这么冠冕堂皇的理由，只是两个人对共处一室的理解好像各不同。胸口提着一口气下不去，插着腰走近一点，沉默着看着对方缓慢的动作。  
  
“没关系，”但堂本刚还是这么说道，一屁股坐了进去，露出恍然大悟的欣喜表情，变脸比翻书还快，“想起来了——去百老汇看的是冥城！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“…后来还去了瑞士，我觉得瑞士蛮好的，很适合定居，那边的旅店旁边就是山，地板墙壁天花板都是木头，枕头上放着红色包装的饼干，往旁边走是个小教堂，逗留的期间遇到有人在那里举行婚礼，就是请的唱诗班实在水平不怎么样。”  
  
  
  
“那边也有几个日本人，我们经常一起吃饭，不过已经感觉不像日本人了呢，各方面行为举止都很西式，你说如果我也常年在国外生活，会不会也变成这个样子？”  
  
  
  
“你为什么还不睡觉？”  
  
  
鸦雀无声了好一会儿，对方轻声说：“睡不着。”  
  
声音隐在被子里断断续续的，以前冲自己撒娇的时候就总用这种语气，只是不尽然相像，黑暗里的话语只像沉闷的棉花。  
  
“那就别说话了。”  
  
“……噢。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
折腾半天，好不容易才安静了一小会儿。

堂本光一尽量慢速地敲着键盘，把屏幕亮度又调低了一点，可身后的人又突然开口问道：“…在工作吗？”  
  
暗自里叹了一口气，无奈地敲下回车键：“对，在工作。”  
  
“…为什么总是要这么晚睡。”  
  
“……干嘛。”  
  
堂本刚似乎翻了个身，被子窸窸窣窣的声音在黑暗里格外吸引注意力，他没忍住扭头看了一眼，对方把手搁在下巴下面，就趴在枕头上看着自己：“突然很在意。”

……真是太奇怪了。  
  
扭过头，再三吞吐与犹豫都没能让堂本光一找到合适的词：“……改不掉。”  


  
  


空气里湿湿的，但果然还是没有下雨，天气预报其实也指明了连续好几天都不会下雨。窗外有乌鸦的叫声，仿佛是从十几条街外的地方传过来的，很远。

前男友重新躺了回去。他在寂静里敲了几下键盘，感官无可奈何地亮着信号灯。

从前的夜晚也「总是这样」。

安静得让人讨厌，因为房间里另一道呼吸声的存在感过于强烈。这种存在感…说到底在自己眼里堂本刚本就是个奇妙的人，奇妙，又不循规滔距。在这之前忍让和宠溺都已经定格，自己也许就就是这么个人了，说着行吧随你吧便让出路来，从前是反正都在一起了，现在是反正都分手了。  


  
  
“光一……”  
  
身后传来的声音让他差点就猛地大声讲话：“你还没有睡——”  
  
“创口贴，好像翘起来了。”  
  
“……”  
  
  
  
于是只好又站起来，打开灯翻出创口贴给人重新换了一个，那伤口确实是很浅，只是一大片都破了皮，再看一眼就更觉得只像是在哪里蹭破的。昏黄的灯光凝结着固态的微弱冷淡，那缠绕着宛如标记的气息顺着往身上倚。

“…还是有点睡不着呢，抱歉啦，”堂本刚看了看手臂，仍然是淡然的神情，平静又黏糊糊地嘟囔着，“我刚才就一直在想，如果我也变成天天都满嘴英文的人，好像超级奇怪的——”

“想去就去不就好了。”他脱口而出。

捏着的手腕往回缩一下。  
  
“……你想去的洛杉矶的吧，”堂本光一忍无可忍地把撕下来的纸扔进垃圾桶，试图不去听自己说出来的东西，因为这些话憋在喉咙里许久早就变质了，只适合去搭配这变质的一盘散沙的关系，“你看起来心情不错，所以肯定有被邀请，想说这个就直说…我真的不知道你为什么还要来找我，我们之间都已经结束了。”  
  
再看过去，堂本刚有点受惊的样子。  
  
“……没错，我现在仍然觉得你不适合这种工作，不管是在日本还是在洛杉矶。”他半跪在地板上，长久以来的忍耐叩着门砖，连续又不间断。

“…你明明一点也不喜欢里面的人际关系，你根本就不开心，”顿了顿又站起来，拖着乏力的脚步走过去窗前的落地灯旁边，“……但我从来都不是觉得你做不到，所以你想去就去吧，恭喜你。”

  
冷光和暖光混在一起，堂本刚怔怔地看着自己，好半天才轻声说：“……是芝加哥。”  
  
他摸上落地灯连着插座的线，摸到开关，听到堂本刚的话自嘲又难过地笑了起来。  
  
“…所以你被录用了吧。”  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
“那就这样了。”  
  
没有摇头没有点头，没有是或否，等了一会堂本光一啪的一声关掉了灯：“那就什么都别说了。”  
  
  
  


  
  
  
8.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
终于安静下来了。  
  
  


像每一次稍稍加重语气的结果，每一次都一样，都是沮丧。他终于说出口了，「我们之间都结束了」，好像递交了呈词，还是给出去就想收回的呈词。

  
  
堂本光一坐在电脑跟前盯着里面的字符，好半天都没敲下接下来的词。

十个月前他告诉堂本刚去大学当导师或去小地方做做独奏都是好的选择，或许还可以写写歌。让人无声抓狂的从来不是辛苦，让他在意的也不是能在一起的时间，他只是希望堂本刚能开心罢了。  
  
  
十个月没有联系，事实证明谁都过得好好的，至少从生存方面看自己的确是过得好好的。吵架真是奇怪的事，本来在说辞里只占百分之十比例的缘由，用责怪的语气说出来就好像是全部的不满了。他也许有怪对方把全部精力放在乐团上，可为什么就让人误会了本意，如果那时就说清楚至少不会往更坏的方向发展。

「牺牲事业来谈恋爱——你就是这个意思吗？！」

「…你是觉得我做不到吗。」

「……觉得我不够资格被国外的乐团录取吗。说到底难道不是……觉得我没时间陪你吗。」

如果自己现在好好地把自己想的再一次解释清楚——他脑海里闪过了一秒这个想法，却很快就否决了。

现在不是自己想怎样，是堂本刚想怎样。他当然还是爱着堂本刚的，就算是现在也爱着，只是到了不得不变成不爱的时候。他又重新开始往表格里填信息，试图不去在意身后睡觉的人。那并不均匀的呼吸声与时不时的翻动声都告诉自己对方没有睡着，于是集中注意力变得万分困难，随着秒钟滴滴答答的声音，就这么流向了初衷的另一端。

他无法不去回忆，那些仓促又一晃而过的吻和肌肤纠缠，而不管想到什么最后总会插入一帧来自于酒吧的画面。结束与开始，听对方说「我也知道」的时候太过于开心，开心到带来的难受也同等质量。  
  


  
堂本刚说，我也知道。

“…我也知道。”

“……你也知道？”

他充盈满溢的讶异和惊喜仅那一次。  
  
“我打听到的啊，”男人坐在高脚凳上，翘起的脚尖晃了晃，“堂本光一，知道是同名的时候吓了我一跳呢。”  
  
“……我也吓了一跳。”  
  
对方为什么要打听自己的名字，是一个跳过不会突兀问又有些居心叵测的题目。  
  
“光一先生最近都是一个人来的呢。”  
  
堂本刚开了一盒电子烟，在旁边轻轻地抽了起来：“你朋友呢？”  
  
“这阵子都是我一个人，”他看着面前的男人，眼中始终带着笑意对着自己，于是不着痕迹地靠近了一点，手指离那边的手指的距离缩短了，“所以我算是不请自来的，不欢迎吗。”

“当然欢迎，只是…为什么只是坐在下面，”堂本刚眼睛眯了起来，笑纹从眼角出现，“什么都不做？”

他喝酒，也许跟人攀谈一小会儿，打开笔记本工作一小会儿，怎么也算不上什么也不做。他只是从来没有试图跟堂本刚讲过话。  
  
“为什么呢……”他低头想了一下，“…因为我不知道该怎么做。”  
  
堂本刚扬了扬眉毛。  
  
“我喜欢一个人，不知道该怎么做才好。”

对方会喜欢男人的概率可能只有百分之一，会喜欢自己的概率更少，通过搭讪获得的交际关系总是摇摇欲坠。

“…所以我尽可能地在他身边出现，在他眼前晃来晃去，他每一次来演出我都来——或许有些缠人，我想这样至少能传达出我想表达的含义，如果他也有同样的感觉，他会回应我的。”  
  
他也笑了笑，又往前凑了凑，低声说：“就像现在这样，你大概隐隐约约知道…我想认识你，因为我喜欢你吧？”  
  
他们对视着，那双圆眼睛里倒映着自己。后来堂本刚的手指也往前，碰了碰自己的手指，叼着烟的嘴唇笑成了可爱的弧度：“……还真是好办法呢，学到了。”  


他们第一次接吻，是电子烟比较清淡的味道。背景音乐是别的乐手在演奏，但已经模糊地渐渐远去。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
屏幕的冷光刺得眼睛疼，堂本光一突然愣住了。

…他用力地眨了一下眼，然后看向了睡在身后的堂本刚。凌乱的卷发散在枕头上，手放在脸颊下，把被子裹得很紧。

……刚？

「我不知道该怎么做才好。」

到整点就亮灯的闹钟闪着暗淡的光又熄灭下去，他突然发现自己不论是因纵容还是无可奈何，从头至尾都没有认真去琢磨过堂本刚究竟想干什么。好一会儿他只是愣在电脑上前面，突然又被沮丧和难以置信袭卷着，从分手到现在一直就是这样的交叉进行，但这会儿思绪彻底地绞在一起，像被塞进了碎纸机。

电脑的休息屏保也变换了出来，无趣的风景照把冷白替换成了柔和的暗橘色。他坐着沉默着直到身后传来起身的窸窣声，黑暗里什么都容易令人惊吓。

“…你、你怎么还没睡？”手放下来轻轻砸了一下键盘，就算知道对方没有睡他也下意识地这样说了。再扭头时堂本刚已经坐了起来，头发有些乱糟糟，T恤滑到左边肩头，低落又无措地看着自己。

但他此刻也是同样的低落与无措。

“…我会睡的。”堂本刚轻轻拍了一下枕头，声音很低。

“……如果你觉得气垫床不舒服——”

“我说了明天一早就走。”

突兀的一句话，沉默了一会儿又说：“…不对，已经是今天了。”

堂本光一的手碰到鼠标，暖橘色刹然变回尖锐的白，他想要问点什么，面前的人伸手揉了揉眼睛。

湿漉漉的，但肯定不是因为疼。

“……所以你不要，”对方小声说道，“你不要就这么，眼睁睁地看着我睡过去嘛。”  



	2. 【下-T side】

1.

“所以你不要…”堂本刚觉得自己已经束手无策了，“你不要就这么，眼睁睁地看着我睡过去嘛。”

一说出这句话他就后悔了，丢脸丢到什么也不剩，那些本来就有够蠢的谎话更加地溃散下来，他看着堂本光一，对方脸上挂着有些惊愕的表情，好半天都没有回应。

……也是，堂本光一只希望自己能乖乖地睡觉，不被打扰。他就像是这个世界上最不会读空气的人，还是最不会读空气的人里最丢脸的一个。

黑道手机钱包什么的当然都是谎话，只不过是在家的时候摔了一跤。踩到地上落的一片纸，然后就往桌子那边跌过去，手臂被桌子角蹭破一大片皮，放在桌上的沙漏也掉在了地上。

总是有那么多的事物提醒着自己，自己和堂本光一分开已经有那么久了。

“我和光一分手了。”他先是在酒吧大放厥词，试图让这个事实来得更加清醒一些。但那时候已经有些后悔，因为分手二字是自己先讲出口的。

“…不是吧，模范情侣都分手了。”

在酒吧过分秀恩爱得到许多人的鼎力支持，再加上老板和老板的朋友，所有人都一副大失所望的样子：“你们真的很配。”

“配有什么用，”他硬着头皮说，“我算是明白了，事业爱情不能兼得。”

时间不对，是时间不对，为什么是心情本来就烦躁的那一天，那像抱怨的话听起来格外刺耳。明明堂本光一主动来家里找自己，明明是好不容易能抽出时间的一个晚上…但是搞砸了。

堂本刚最初安慰自己，本来就不再是热恋期，情侣总会分手的。他或许真的很喜欢那个人，甚至可以说是从前没有、之后也不会有的喜欢，但如果那个人觉得已经接受不了现在的自己…如果那个人也觉得过不下去了，那就草草了结吧。

送给自己的东西，留下来的日用品，与其说是没有扔，不如说是还没有找到时间去仔细思考要怎么处理。后来他去巡演，他经过了漫长的不用去面对这一切的十个月，在一开始登上飞机的时候想到，这样其实挺好，这样刚好便是重新开始的契机，就当成不着调的旅游，去世界各地认真地游玩便能如人们所说的那样把一切都抛在脑后。

结果这只让他更加的、到后来几乎是苟延残喘地，想念堂本光一。

“……啊，碎了。”

他坐在地上自言自语地出声，桌脚的另一头是破碎的玻璃片木头与沙子。会买下这个东西还仅仅是在约会中心情过于飘飘然，被导购的甜言蜜语给蒙骗了：“二位真的很般配哦，一定能永远在一起的。”他被恋人揽在怀里，就一个劲地笑着，于是对方抢在自己掏出钱包之前就无比纵容地出声道：“好吧好吧，买吧我来买，不过放你家，我实在不喜欢这种东西。”

还算是能够接受的装饰品，不会过分少女情怀，不会过分闪亮梦幻，只有永远二字兼具少女情怀与闪亮梦幻，但说到底梦幻二字，在这个年临段看来已经是带着讽刺含义的贬义词了。

好半天，他又看了一眼手臂。

当然是疼的，但就算是十岁的小孩子受这种伤也不会哭闹了，更别提小提琴手的职业病让手臂早就习惯与疼痛。他只是看一眼伤痕，再看一眼面前碎掉的沙漏，想到如果堂本光一在这里一定会给自己擦酒精贴创口贴，茫然若失。

玻璃和木头都好收拾，慢慢捡进垃圾桶就行，可沙子已经陷进了木地板的缝隙里。先扫走能扫走的部分，剩下的拿吸尘器来回吸，却还是无法完全弄干净。堂本刚跪在地上慢慢地从里面挑，无可遏制地继续想着堂本光一宠溺的神情，搂在腰际的手，说话时会靠近自己，喷在耳朵上令人发痒发烫的鼻息，然后啪嗒一声，眼泪不听话地掉了下来。

回国后还回去那个酒吧，听说堂本光一最初偶尔会去，有人问道和刚怎么样，回答说已经断了联系，再后来也不去了。

2.

“我……我有个朋友，很喜欢音乐剧。”

在百老汇的街道上，他未经思考地说出了有关堂本光一的事，我……他是我的什么？恋人分手后就直接变成了什么也不是的东西，跌到比低还要低的地方。

“那你的朋友会很羡慕你了。”周围的人客气地附和。

那边的日本人其实也算不上友好，只是普通层面的和善，有时候说到专业上的事，还总有隐隐约约的隔阂与排斥。

“其实应该不会再从日本招人的吧…我这样觉得。”早上在酒店餐厅吃饭，从隔壁桌传来议论。

“说起来，真的会很难适应的，”扫一眼国内乐团的人，“那群人都还找日料店吃，肯定还是脱离不了原来的环境。”

“反正缺的一个两个职位也不着急，还不如招本地人不是吗。”

合作的久而久之后，半生不熟的关系更加让人讨厌，要分辨出搭话的善意与调侃也不是什么难事。在那边还有男人想追求自己，一群人时不时就撺掇一下，好像同性恋有什么特权。

“堂本先生，他真的很喜欢你呢。”

“就给他一个机会好了，我觉得你们很配哦。”

很配？到底看到了什么就说很配，像参加烟火祭的人，只要看到烟花就会说很美。

“不要因为是男人就害怕嘛。”

“我先前的恋人就是男人。”他只想解释自己仅仅因为没兴趣，却换来更多怂恿声：“岂不是正好？两个乐团里如果能出一对恋人。”

「你们真的很配。」

从前也许多人这样说自己和堂本光一，他真的想相信的。

所有人都感到辛苦与不易，乐团大概是与整天与音乐打交道的职业里反而与艺术相隔最远的一个工作。并不是大部分曲子都好听，有时候反复几个月去练习那些支离破碎又难以入耳的篇章，常常连优美的音乐也不想去欣赏了。

高薪，名号听起来倒是唬人，从抱着成为独奏家的期望落到室内乐演奏家，再落到乐团。对其他人来说并不是什么得过且过的将就，对他来说格外地拘束与桎梏。想要自由地处理音符，停顿或拉长，但他日复一日让自己的声音融入别的声部，让专业性无可挑剔。

他知道堂本光一说的是对的。

最后他收到录取邀请，回复的期限是一个月。原本的乐团给了休息的假，待在家里清闲的时日就好像另一记重锤，他不间断地练习，偶尔无意识地拉去自己喜欢的曲目——连久违的愉悦都是更加严苛又残酷的打击。

他也不知道该怎么做了，他只是好想，好想跟堂本光一重新在一起。堂本光一是不是已经忘怀了，那家伙的理智是不是，毫无悬念地将该忘怀的事给忘怀了。垃圾桶里的碎片仿佛是最后的警醒，于是两个小时后，他带着手上的伤和只够坐过去对方家的钱，把钥匙扔进了邮箱。他知道堂本光一不会信自己的鬼话，但他心想，今天无论如何都要留在那里，至少一晚。

3.

片刻后，堂本刚又一头栽进了枕头里，试图把整张脸都藏起来：“我知道了，对不起嘛…我们已经分手了，我会睡的。”

这无谓的挣扎，一整个晚上都不断地怯懦，本来就没有能给自己挥霍的时间，还直到现在都找不到一丁点缺口…说点什么，如果对方说点什么就好了，他埋在被子里听着对方不均匀的呼吸声，头一次这么讨厌天会亮。

“……你到底怎么了。”半晌后堂本光一轻声问道。

“……黑道。”

不要再问同一句话了。

“你还要继续编下去吗。”

“才不是编的。”

“……再不睡明早会起不来。”

“……不管怎样我都起得来。”

没有回复了。

快要透不过气来，被子闷得让人难受。他紧闭着眼睛，想要让自己立刻就睡着，于是维持着姿势一动不动地躺着。有那么一会儿好像能够一直平静地躺下去，可静止的时间只是海市蜃楼，在某个节点好似咔嚓的通回电，浑身又冒汗地难受。

不要动，不要翻身，就装作自己已经睡着的样子。但越是这样告诉自己就越发难受，嗡嗡的耳鸣声也响了起来，窗外的鸟叫声格外地清楚。

…这样不行。

……缓慢地，缓慢地调整一下姿势吧，调整到稍微舒服一点的姿势，很慢的话应该就不会被察觉。他松开了紧紧攥着的手，迟疑了一下，在寂静里先稍稍动了动胳膊，已经有些酸麻了。随后又慢慢地从被子里冒出头来，一点一点地呼吸到清冷的空气，回到白色的光里。

光，在长时间的黑暗后真的很刺眼。紧接着又缓慢地往右翻，想要离光源远一点，逞强的后果就是自作自受，闭上眼后不仅没有隔断惨白的亮度，还更加地难以入眠。

唰的一声，背后的人好像从椅子上站了起来，他心里一沉想到，惨了。果然两秒后就听见堂本光一说：“起来，去卧室睡。”

试图厚脸皮地装睡，但这回大概是真的不行了。堂本刚不敢睁眼，只是裹了裹被子：“我很快就会睡着了嘛，谁叫你打断我……”

“我又没赶你出去，我只是让你去卧室睡。”

“……才不要。”

已经是最后能待在一块的时间了。堂本刚扯着被子角，冰凉的拉链与温暖的气息都硌着手，而卧室只有无尽漫长的黑暗，闭眼前与睁眼后大概都只有自己一个人。

和前男友僵持了一会儿，对方俯下身来，好似最后手段一样地上手：“什么才不要，又没让你睡浴缸。”

一下子就把被子给掀开来，他被抓着手坐起来，有些恼羞成怒破罐破摔的心态：“说不要就是不要，我就要睡客厅。”

“我看你脑子真是坏掉了，”堂本光一紧接着双手都用上了，不费吹灰之力地就把自己从气垫床上拽了起来，冷冷地说道，“看你也不打算睡觉的样子，我们来梳理一遍吧，你莫名其妙的行为。”

“哈？我要睡觉！让我睡觉！”

“你今晚跟一个我不认识的朋友出去吃饭了，我猜可能是女性朋友？否则为什么会带着包，让你能把钱包和手机都放进去。”

“是啊，女性朋友。”他被拽着往卧室方向走，一边奋力挣脱着。

“可是你之前的用词是「他」。”

“……才没有！是你听错了！”

“那就当是女性朋友吧，你跟女性朋友吃完饭后就准备回家，然后不知道为什么走到一个阴森巷子里，被五六个黑道堵住，准备勒索你，还让你受伤了。”

他也知道这是多么滑稽的故事，被人说出来就更加嘲讽意味了，在昏暗的光线里被拉着往里走，因为看不见脚下也不敢大力往回拉。

“…那又怎么样。”

“你假借取钱为由跑了，恰好我家离得很近，就过来避难。”

堂本光一猛地一扯，他还顽强地扒着门框的手也宣告失败，就这么被扯进了卧室，然后被人不轻不重地往床上一推：“是这么一回事吧？”

无比熟悉的双人床，从前在这里躺过数个夜晚，堂本刚无意识地抓了抓床单。

“是又怎么样——”他仍然故作坦然地回击，下一秒抬起头时男人就凑了上来，呼吸近得撞在一起，手指捏起自己的下巴，短发轻轻扫在了侧颊上。

缓慢地，几乎是静止地，往自己嘴唇上吻了一下。

“…那么如果我对此理解有误，尽管推开我。”

随之对方整个人都跨上床来，吻着自己的嘴唇往下压，膝盖的重量让身体两侧的床垫陷了进去。堂本刚嗡的死机了，半晌后下意识地回吻，手攀上抱着自己的肩膀，伸进柔软的头发里，熟悉的味道像快要让磨灭的印记再次灼热起来。

…怎么回事，他脑子里只冒出这几个字，腰整个瘫软了下去。他们几乎没有留给对方呼吸的机会，像凭着本能与惯性做着所有的事，途中堂本光一松开了一刻，把自己搂着往床头挪了挪，低声问：“……还睡吗？”

全然失措地大脑阵亡了，堂本刚在黑暗里愣了许久，机械地摇了摇头：“…不睡了。”

4.

那个追求自己的男人，他本来想试一试的。到后来也架不住人一直献殷勤，去喝一次酒倒还不算什么特别。

“堂本先生，我觉得我还挺喜欢你。”

是一个戴眼镜的东京出身男人，丝毫没有日本人所谓的含蓄收敛，就悠闲地冲自己来了：“你很漂亮。”

他在浓烈的香味里坐着，看不懂酒水单上复杂的外文名字，问有什么酒精含量低的东西，最后上来了一杯有桃子味的果酒，喝了一口，还是呛人。

“现在说之前的恋人，证明你现在是单身吧。”

“我？”他装作惊讶的样子，但喉咙发疼的咳嗽是真的，“我…嗯，单身。”

“那堂本先生觉得我怎么样？”对方似乎觉得胜券在握了。

他费力地抬起头与那双锐利的眼睛对视，像钢制品一样光滑锋利，反着亮眼银光的意气风发。头发梳得一丝不苟，脸不算是好看的类型却看起来还算有魅力，金边眼镜架在鼻梁上，镜片擦得锃亮。

“你应该很受欢迎吧。”他笑了笑，选择了最笼统的说法。

“我可以把这当做夸奖吗？”

“是夸奖。”

“那你愿意…常跟我吃饭喝酒吗？”

吧台上的手往这边靠近了，但他一点也没有想同样地靠近过去。他只是看着对方如鱼得水的笑脸，有些恍惚地点了点头：“……没什么不可以。”

接下来的时日里他常常被带出去，像是约会，只不过还保持着距离。终于有一天对方觉得似乎已经水到渠成，于是在街上的时候搂了自己的腰，然后把自己带去了酒店。

——到这里为止一切都还是好的，堂本刚觉得身心都只是木讷的感觉，好像能因此摆脱与那个人分手带来的后遗症，那么……试试吗？他抬头看着漂亮考究的旅馆装修，如果顺着走进去或许能如人所愿，可他那会儿又莫名其妙想掉眼泪了，他在走进去前挣脱了出来，被疑惑的人盯了一会儿，说，果然还是不行。

他僵硬地沿着那条街走了许久，走到不知道是什么地方的拐角，扶着墙停了下来。

果然还是不行。

是夸奖，只不过不是自己喜欢的那一类夸奖。他喜欢把光芒藏在眼底的人，喜欢内敛，不张扬的人，他喜欢头发软软地垂在前额的人，脸好看却或许不那么受欢迎的人。他喜欢，他喜欢不直接告诉自己喜欢自己的人，喜欢那种胆怯的害羞，喜欢真诚地告诉自己，“我不知道该怎么做才好”的人。

“这里，很久没用过了吧。”

堂本光一的手指伸进他的身体里，他咬着手指叫了一声。

“……痛的话别忍着。”

他不知道是怎么脱掉衣服的，或许只是被堂本光一意料之外的行径给弄得大脑当机了。连询问的间隙都没有，好像只是压抑的想念过于泛滥，他想寻求的一点小缺口直接变成了巨大的裂口，几乎是受宠若惊又迫切地迎合上去，就算只是短暂的倾泄。

“我…我——”

他一边想要说些什么，一边仍然思绪混乱地跟人拼命接吻。后来索性放弃了，就被人压在身下任其摆布，唯一的挣脱是起来把灯给打开了，以前觉得在黑暗里做爱也没什么不好，但这一次只觉得一定要看着对方的脸。

“…这是你讲过的假话里最烂的一个。”堂本光一侧着身半躺在一边，眉头还是轻轻皱着，把确认过还没过期的润滑剂往自己身后抹，冰凉的膏体在体内滑开，感觉也变得陌生了。

“光一……”他还是有些难以置信地呆滞，一晚上冷冰冰的话都听下去了，反而这会儿伪装线就开始要决堤。

面前的人凝视着自己，又微微叹了一口气：“从前还没觉得你这么傻，”凑上来很慢地吻，从鼻尖至下巴，“……这么胆小的。”

而他把一半脸埋在枕头里，一边浸没在吻里，一边又想要让人进犯得不那么轻松：“……你说都结束了。”

是控诉的语气，于是埋在身体里帮自己扩张的手指稍稍停了下来，堂本光一也沉默了一会儿，问：“那你呢。”

对方那时候的解释，那些话并不是说自己做不到的意思，后来他才发现，其实是自己觉得自己做不到，觉得离开乐团就好像什么也做不到了。说什么爱情与事业不能兼得，只不过搞错了出问题的一方。

“……我想你。”

细碎的吻像今夜不会下下来的雨。

5.

他总是喜欢堂本光一正面操进来，喜欢看这样角度的男人。手臂撑在两侧，锁骨削瘦地凹进去，肌肉线条一直延展到后方，看男人调整到一个合适的姿势，然后把硬挺的性器一点一点地插进来，激起最初的痛觉。

“哈啊…呜……”他忍不住叫起来，伸出手反扣住床板。第一下并没有插得很深，从幅度来讲确实是小心翼翼的。他觉得自己马上就要被撞到床板上，于是忍着疼拍了拍对方的肩，往下滑了一点。

“忍忍，应该很快就好了。”

对方又与自己接吻，像是转移注意力的方式，第二次就没有那么疼了，虽然不比以前来得轻松，还是能够接纳进来。堂本刚索性就不去忍耐了，疼与快感交织着捅在甬道里，他就呻吟，抽抽搭搭地叫。感受着性器慢慢地抽动，很温柔地照顾着自己声音里传递出去的讯息，撑着的手臂也往下沉，低喘和气息都靠近过来。

后来不怎么痛了，他蜷缩起脚趾轻轻蹭着堂本光一的小腿，随后男人就进来得又快又深，像要把自己身体里的东西全都掏出来一样剧烈，肉体相撞的声音和水声混在一起，他几乎分不清自己是在叫还是抽噎，只能顾着去胡乱搂人。

“……还舒服吗？”大概是见自己动作变得混乱了，于是对方抽出手来圈着自己，一边放缓了动作，大拇指在眼角擦过，“毕竟这么久没做了。”

“还没……没到要你担心的时候，”他断断续续地胡言乱语，“快来吧。”

前段硬得涨热，但他只想抱着堂本光一。男人又重新加快了动作，在后面越发深入地抽插着，终于触到了从前的敏感点。堂本刚猛地叫出声，对方便明白找对地方了，在那里由浅入深地顶弄着，他缩起膝盖夹住男人的背脊，觉得浑身上下的毛孔都通了电似的酸软。

十个月，彻底断了联系。他不确定自己还能坚持多久，在堂本光一对自己冷言冷语时真的觉得走掉算了，而这会儿他又想问，问这回上床到底是什么意味，是该死的分手炮还是先泄完欲再说其他。

“光一…”

没找准好时机，对方重新开始吻自己，并且再次地快要把自己撞到后面上去。堂本刚无暇照顾后脑勺离床板的距离，也没什么力气呻吟了，就低低地喘息着，在又一次的汹涌插入时忍不住又去扣住床板，恍惚间手肘撞到在上面，自己倒是除了身下便感觉不到其他，堂本光一却稍稍停了下来。

手被牵着拿下来，男人吻了吻自己的手心，像是自言自语地摇了摇头：“…真是有够荒唐的。”

湿漉漉的，先是被吻着，然后舌尖慢慢舔上来，沿着指骨一路往上，语气里有些微弱的心疼：“…你的伤，是自己不小心弄的吧？

堂本刚边啜泣边笑起来，那些难过也不知何去何从，想要把手收回去，没成功：“…唔…你看出来了？”

“也不小心点…真是的。”

“…很小伤罢了。”

堂本光一低了低额头，发梢间的汗珠滴在脖子上，他湿淋淋地往下缩了缩，下身仍是没有停下来的勾勾撞撞。更加的含住了对方的性器，已经像是毫无阻碍地容纳了，轻轻一动都舒服得想打颤，还不停地戳着敏感的泪腺：“但你不要…你不要生气，你送我的东西…也是不小心弄碎的。”

他仰起头，让男人吻在脖子上，看着天花板上重叠交错的影子，伸手恍惚地捞了一把：“只不过我突然就，突然…”他短促地哽咽了一下，“就觉得我们之间彻底完了。”

在这个时候说这种话真是奇怪，说什么彻底完了的话，却被人埋在体内。

“……我想你。”他情不自禁又哆嗦着说道。

“……什么彻底完不完的，你还真是变傻了，”对方轻轻叹了一口气，往里顶了顶，又稍稍俯身弄了弄枕头，垫在自己脑后，声音变轻了一些，“…有什么不能跟我好好说的。”

脸上身上都湿得一塌糊涂，最后浑然不觉已经射了出来，肌肤接连的地方，从小腹到后穴全是黏腻的一片。没有去清理，他一步也不想离开床榻，或许有些难受，但更多的是奇怪的安稳。随之又想到自己还没跟人好好提复合的事，还没好好地告诉对方自己是怎么打算的，但由于太过于疲乏，就沉沉地躺在人的臂弯里，好长一段时间都安安静静着。

我太丢脸了。他想到。

光一不是套着自己一定要占据时间的枷锁，是自己在枷锁里赖以为生的呼吸口。在堂本光一突然吻上自己的时候，他就知道自己再也无法承受再次的分手了。

他把对方垂下的湿前发往耳后拨，一次又一次，因为太短了所以总是掉下来，但就是不厌其烦地轻轻拨弄着，像小孩子摆动秋千的消磨时光。

这到底算什么呢。

6.

第二天醒来是因为警惕的生物钟。

堂本刚差点没有想起来自己在哪，他怔怔地盯了一会儿面前熟睡的脸，猛地翻身起来看向墙上的闹钟。

“要迟到了。”

“完了，完了。”

浑身酸痛地从床上爬下去，昨晚跟自己翻云覆雨的前男友还完全有醒来。混乱又简短地洗了个澡，处理掉后面的东西，到处翻翻到了曾经的牙刷杯子毛巾，然后飞快套上了昨天的衣服，站在熟悉又安静的浴室里突然被电了一下似的，靠在门框上有种虚脱的感觉。

…昨晚他和前男友做了。

他使劲捂了一把脸，然后抬头看向卫生间墙上的小窗，深呼吸一次，收拾起来乱糟糟的思绪。

虽然有些生疏，但大汗淋漓的赤裸交合把出乖弄丑冲淡后又反复拉扯，横竖都是自己狼藉。他又趔趄着回到卧室，在床边犹豫了一下，把人摇醒了来。

堂本光一迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，声音也是含糊不清的低：“…怎么了？”

“……我得先走了。”他拿皮筋绑着头发，低低地凑到男人耳边，刚准备说后半句，对方又抢着含糊地开口了：“为什么…”

“我要去排练，”他解释道，再一看时间，“我得先回趟家再过去，这都快下午了。”

在床边犹豫了片刻，放在男人胳膊上的手又轻轻晃了一下：“……你先回答我问题。”

男人的视线模糊地看着自己。

“光一，我们这算是复合了吗？”

紧张又有些焦急，他好不容易问出初衷的话，堂本光一睡眼惺忪地伸手过来摸了摸自己的头发，好像只听到了前半句，轻轻皱了皱眉：“说起来你不是已经要去洛杉矶了……”

“是芝加哥！”

“那干嘛还去原来的乐团排练…”

堂本刚沉默了一会儿，说：“……我不去芝加哥。”

其实并不是多么难的抉择，就算是要一直跟对方分手下去，他也在这十个月里率先对错误的选择有了事先体验也会做同样的决定。他慢慢地蹲下来，后知后觉地仍然延续着昨晚的委屈，而堂本光一的眼里因自己的话而闪过亮光，有些难以置信似的：“…你不去？”

然后坐起来了一点：“…为什么。”

“因为我不想去。”

阳光薄薄地透进来，他略微舒了一口气，又开始用力摇堂本光一的肩膀：“所以我们到底算不算复合了嘛！”

对方闭着眼被自己一通摇晃，旋即睁开眼说：“……不算。”

“诶？”他有些茫然地收回手。

“我还困得要命，哪有急急忙忙就被你忽悠的道理，”而堂本光一用另一只手把自己拉了回去，无奈地叹了一口气，“前男友，你今天几点结束，我去接你。”

于是一整天都有些魂不守舍，那些丢脸又仓惶的情绪还消化不干净，有些不敢相信自己真的冲动地跑去求复合，还真的跟对方像情人一样做了。背着琴走下台阶时没怎么看路，有同事搭上了自己的肩，好奇地问：“堂本，你不是和那人分手了吗？”

仍然还是自己前男友的人把法拉利停在了大楼门口，他抬头就看见堂本光一朝自己走过来，有些不知道该怎么回答同事的好奇心。

“…我们是分手了。”

又站着好几秒，眼看着男人已经走到三阶下的地方，堂本刚捏紧了箱子，一咬牙干脆就直接迎了上去，无视掉同事惊愕的表情冲对方说道：“…走吧。”

虽然也不知道要走去哪。

堂本光一点了点头，干脆地拉着他往下走，拉开法拉利的车门把他塞进了车里，俯身在窗外说：“我们好好谈谈吧。”

谈，那就谈吧。他把胳膊靠在车门上，看男人从另一边坐进来，这样的场景无比熟悉又亲切，以前总是这样被接去想去的地方，在散发着好闻淡香味的车里，有时能够浅浅入睡。

“……我总是在想。”堂本光一坐进来的时候说到。

他抬了抬头，琢磨着对方是在想什么。男人长长地舒了一口气，摇上车窗，外面霓虹灯变得黯淡下来，喧闹声也隔绝在了远处。

“…想什么？”

对方侧着身不知道在干嘛，传来了塑料袋的声音：“…可能对于你来说并不是什么特别的。”

没头没尾的话，堂本刚想去打量对方的神情，堂本光一却仍然背对着这边，又说：“……但是对于我来说最初在酒吧里那些日子，很特别。”

一通别扭的话让他身体里涌上一阵热流，情不自禁地冲向另一边的窗户，无声地咬了咬嘴唇。还没来得及想思考该如何淡然地应对，一个装着东西的塑料袋又被扔到了腿上。

“拿着吧，前男友，”对方好像并不打算发动引擎，就打开了车灯，“刚才去买的，没想到你这么迷信，这下开心了吧。”

他狐疑地拆开来，里面是有些熟悉的纸盒，再一看，是那个蠢了吧唧的沙漏。

7.

嘴唇被咬得有点疼。

初遇的酒吧，常光顾的客人都认识自己，老板也交情多年，他一直觉得堂本光一不过是沾了自己的光——但分手后，却不知为何就很难再去那里了，明明没有人在意自己那些杂乱的小心思，总觉得如芒刺在背。

堂本刚拿出纸盒来，放在手上凝噎着看了一会儿，再次缓缓地放回膝上，没有打算拆开来。

“…昨晚算什么呢，”他确实多多少少有些开心了，垂着脑袋吸了吸鼻子，往左边看过去。堂本光一双手都握着方向盘，也看向自己。

“…我还是你的前男友？”于是他又问，还往那边靠近了一点，摸上堂本光一的侧颊，双手并用地揉了揉那张瞪大眼睛的脸，轻声叹息道：“……你可别耍我啊。”

对方仍然微微皱着眉，倒不像不开心的神情，而是一贯的阴郁，伸出手来摸上自己的手腕，眼神落在了脚下的琴盒上。

“……我只是，不觉得我能再经历一次跟你的分手了。”

似是黔驴技穷又言行混乱的孤注一掷，一切都建立在堂本光一还爱着自己之上，他们之间或许短暂而结束过，但昨晚的一切都告诉他，自己并非挣扎在二分之一的概率，需要让人知道的只有自己也还爱着对方，且那些日子对自己来说同样特别。

是因为在台上时目光很容易被那个位置吸引，还是仅仅因为那个男人坐在那里——他有时抬起头，看着那个男人似乎笑了，那之后才能反应过来自己刚才也笑了。堂本光一总是坐在右手边倒数第二个位置上，普通的喝着酒，偶尔工作。那悠闲的做派完美地掩饰了会让自己起疑的部分——也许真的只是很闲的人 ，他就这么想着在意着，直到朋友告诉自己：“那位先生只有在你来的时候才会来。”

“…嗯？”

“很明显的。”

朋友耸了耸肩，又说：“他好像有跟人打听你的演出日期。”

那么…为什么那个人什么也不做。

是喜欢自己的吧，结果就让自己眼里变得只有他，无法不去想、不去在意，无法不往前也走一步。后来他甚至有些居心叵测了，选曲就好像在循循善诱。暗蓝色的灯光下男人的视线总在自己这里，某些时候，是动摇的。

可不要耍我。他摸着堂本光一的脸颊，侧着头听着耳边的幻觉般的琴弦声，鼻尖有些隐隐地发酸。

自己都做到这一步了，既然你走上前来半步，就得把后面半步也走完。

“你想我吗。”他的手慢慢往后移，揽住了男人的侧颈。

手肘有些隐隐作痛，但不是因为那鸡毛蒜皮的伤，是常年伴随着的习以为常，还有昨晚延续下来的酸软疲乏。堂本光一好久好久都没有叫自己的名字，即便是昨夜也没有，分手看似是那么简单的、一瞬间就发生的事，收拾烂摊子却困难得要用尽全力。

“我知道你想我，”他旋即笑了笑，自问自答着，“…你喜欢的，这样的我，”手指仍然紧张地握了握，决定就一口气说出来：“…我和乐团的合同很快就要到期了，光一。”

堂本光一看起来也很疲惫，在暗淡的车顶灯里低着头，说要跟自己谈的人却一句话都不说，只有握着自己手腕的指尖轻轻摩挲着，让他安静又乖巧地等待。

“…如果你后悔了怎么办。”

男人半晌后吐出这么一句话，他终于明白堂本光一早晨不肯答应自己的原因了，他仔细看着男人等待的目光，在这一刻才真的觉得放松了下来。

夜色渐袭，他知道不论是这十个月还是昨晚，都尽是些两败俱伤的事。

“……不怎么办。”

他扯了扯堂本光一的脸，在对视中笑了起来。

“后悔是使用自由意志的人才有的特权。”

他直径地将凑过去，吻对方的嘴唇。

“…等我不知道该怎么做，你也不知道该怎么做的时候，我们就呆在对方身边，呆在对方身边就好。”

吻了一下，两下，再回到对视上，好似这才是时隔十个月的相逢。堂本光一有些生疏地抱了上来，手掌一点一点抚摸着后背的骨头，说：“…那你不要再赶我走。”而他终于觉得彻底脱力了，就倒在男人的肩头短暂地闭上了眼睛，让自己被笼罩在光里。

太费力了，分手实在是太费力，以后再也不干了。

  
END.


End file.
